Character Classes
Overview The Boss and each Henchman in your gang has a specific character class that gives them buffs in certain situations... Mastermind Masterminds complete most Jobs, Actions and Tasks faster than other character classes: * The Boss * Emmet "Doc" O'Connel * Frank "Wolf" Joseph * Luigi "Fixit" Tucci * Karl Fritz Tips: You can speed up both jobs and actions by getting cars for your team. You can also speed up jobs using the "Delivery Truck" upgrade at "The Don" Pizzeria (cumulative boost if you have multiple pizzerias with this upgrade). Burglar Burglars get extra bounty from specific actions, including raids and ambushes (on criminal and independent businesses), Bank heists, Armoury raids and Burglaries. The following henchmen are Burglars: * Vincento "Squigs" Rizzo * Bridgette "Daredevil" Laval * Joey "Princess" Tucci * Henry "The Kid" McCarty * Charles "Pops" Campbell Tips: Burglars are obviously great at making money from residential burglaries, but avoid using them for this task until you've got a good Lawyer as they'll generate lots of heat. That being said, a 25% loot bonus is often worth the increase in heat! Enforcer Note: There is also an Enforcer combatant that you will encounter in Combat Missions. Enforcers generate additional fear when doing drive-by's and ambushes. They also get increased payout when doing extortions at the residence of a Politician or City Official. * Walker "Big Man" Johnson * Mack "The Knife" * Will "Romeo" Patterson * Jan Koloff * Francis "Fishman" Johansen * Paula "Ma" Evans Tips: Fear is a useful buff for certain buildings such as Pawn Shops and Loan Sharks so boosting it can greatly increase your income. Hitman Hitmen don't generate as much heat when they do something naughty; such as raids, drive-by's, stealing cars and burglaries, etc. This makes them extremely useful prior to getting a Lawyer or in missions where there's high police presence. * Mario "Two-Gun" Tucci * Stanislav "Loony" Kowalsky * Alfredo Costa * Johnny "Deadeye" Hastings * Mikoto Mori ($0 salary!) Tips: Two hitmen on foot can burgle houses incredibly quickly (because they don't try and get in to their car between each burglary) to generate extra cash at the start of the game. For doing drive-by's, raids and ambushes, put them in armoured cars as that reduces the chances of complications during the action (such as being ambushed by the owner of the building). Grifter Grifters get +2 liked for charity events (at residences of City Officials and Politicians) and parties (at criminal Hotels), as well as increased payouts from performances and scams (at Celebrity residences). * Marie "Juliet" Lucille * Eddie "Happy" Sparks * Daniel "Dandy" Miller * Anna Anderson Tips: Performances are one of the best ways to get clean money in the game, but first boost your liked rating as much as possible to get bigger payouts; charity events, parties, and certain buildings (Brewery with upgrades, Soup Kitchens, etc) will boost liked rating. High liked rating will also boost effectiveness and thus income of some of your buildings.Category:Content